The present invention relates to novel fused azole derivatives, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use as microbicides in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
It is already known that certain fused azole derivatives have fungicidal properties (cf. DE-A 195 23 446). Thus, for example, 1-(3,5-dimethyl-isoxazol-4-sulphonyl)-1H-benzotriazole can be employed for controlling fungi. The activity of this substance is good but in some cases unsatisfactory at low application rates.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel fused azole derivatives of the formula 
in which
R1 and R2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring or represent an optionally substituted benzo-fused heterocyclic ring,
G represents nitrogen or a grouping 
in which
R3 represents hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, thiocarbamoyl, thiocyanato or the grouping 
in which
A represents one of the following groupings 
in which
Y represents oxygen or sulphur,
R5 represents an optionally substituted, unsaturated heterocyclic radical,
R6 and R7 independently of one another represent alkyl, halogenoalkyl, alkoxy, halogenoalkoxy, alkylthio, halogenoalkylthio, alkenyl, halogenoalkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenylthio, alkinyl, alkinyloxy, alkinylthio, optionally alkyl-, cycloalkyl- or aryl-substituted amino, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aryloxy, optionally substituted arylthio, optionally substituted cycloalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyloxy, optionally substituted cycloalkylthio or represents an optionally substituted, saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic radical, or
R6 and R7 together with the phosphorus atom to which they are attached represent an optionally substituted heterocyclic radical,
and also their acid addition salts and metal salt complexes.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, including in combination with heteroatoms, such as in alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino.
Furthermore, it has been found that the fused azole derivatives of the formula (I) and also their acid addition salts and metal salt complexes are obtained when
a) azoles of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2 and G are as defined above
are reacted with halides of the formula
Axe2x80x94X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
in which
A is as defined above and
X1 represents halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
b) cyanoimdazoles of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2 and A are as defined above
are reacted with hydrogen sulphide, if appropriate in the presence of a base and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, or when
c) thiocarbamoylimidazoles of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2 and A are as defined above
are reacted with an alkylating agent of the formula
R4xe2x80x94X2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
in which
R4 is as defined above and
X2 represents a leaving group,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
and an acid or a metal salt is added, if appropriate, to the resulting compounds of the formula (I).
Finally, it has been found that the fused azole derivatives of the formula (I) and also their acid addition salts and metal salt complexes have very good microbicidal properties and can be employed both in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Surprisingly, the substances according to the invention have better fungicidal activity than 1-(3,5-dimethyl-isoxazole-4-sulphonyl)-1H-benzotriazole, which is an active compound of the prior art having similar constitution and the same direction of action.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the substances according to the invention.
R1 and R2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached preferably represent a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which contains one, two or three identical or different heteroatoms, such as oxygen, sulphur and/or nitrogen, and may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkylsulphinyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylsulphonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, dialkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in each alkyl group, alkylcarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, hydroximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and halogenoalkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the halogenoalkyl group and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, or
R1 and R2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached preferably represent a benzo-fused 5- or 6-membered heterocyclylic ring which contains one or two identical or different heteroatoms, such as oxygen, sulphur and/or nitrogen, and may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkylsulphinyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylsulphonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, dialkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl group, alkylcarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, hydroximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and halogenoalkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the halogenoalkyl group and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms,
where, if the heterocyclic ring or the benzo-fused heterocyclic ring contains more than one oxygen atom, the oxygen atoms are not adjacent.
G also preferably represents nitrogen or a grouping 
R3 preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, thiocarbamoyl, thiocyanato or the grouping 
R4 preferably represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
A also preferably represents one of the following groupings: 
Y also preferably represents oxygen or sulphur.
R5 preferably represents an unsaturated heterocyclyl radical having 5 or 6 ring members and 1 to 3 identical or different heteroatoms, such as nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulphur, where each of the heterocyclyl radicals may be mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkylsulphinyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylsulphonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, dialkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl group, alkylcarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, hydroximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and halogenoalkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the halogenoalkyl group and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms.
R6 and R7 independently of one another preferably represent straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, straight-chain or branched alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, straight-chain or branched alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, straight-chain or branched alkenyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, straight-chain or branched alkenyloxy having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched alkenylthio having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched alkinyl having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched alkinyloxy having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, straight-chain or branched alkinylthio having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, amino which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms and phenyl,
or represent phenyl, phenoxy, phenylamino or phenylthio, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms,
or represent cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, cycloalkyloxy having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, cycloalkylthio having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, cycloalkylamino having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl or morpholinyl, where each of the abovementioned radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms,
or represent a saturated or unsaturated heterocyclyl radical having 5 or 6 ring members and 1 to 3 identical or different heteroatoms, such as nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulphur, where each of these radicals may be mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, amino, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkoxycarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, halogenoalkylsulphinyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, halogenoalkylsulphonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, alkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, dialkylamino having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl group, alkylcarbonyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, hydroximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkoximinoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkoxy moiety and 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, alkyl carbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety and halogenoalkylcarbonyloxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the halogenoalkyl group and 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms.
R6 and R7 furthermore together with the phosphorus atom to which they are attached preferably represent a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl radical, which may contain one or two other identical or different heteroatoms, such as oxygen, sulphur and/or nitrogen, and may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and halogenoalkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 5 fluorine, chlorine and/or bromine atoms.
R1 and R2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent in particular furandiyl, thiophenediyl, pyrrolediyl, oxazolediyl, thiazolediyl, imidazolediyl, isoxazolediyl, isothiazolediyl, pyrazolediyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolediyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolediyl, 1,2,3-triazolediyl, pyridinediyl, pyridazinediyl, pyrazinediyl, pyrimidinediyl, 1,2,4-triazinediyl, indole-2,3-diyl, benzofuran-2,3-diyl, benzothiophene-2,3-diyl, quinoline-2,3-diyl, quinazoline-2,3-diyl, benzo[1,4]dioxine-2,3-diyl, benzo[1,4]dithiine-2,3-diyl, 4H-benzo[1,4]oxazine-2,3-diyl, 4H-benzo[1,4]thiazine-2,3-diyl, where these radicals may be mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroxyiminomethyl, hydroxyiminoethyl, methoxyiminomethyl, ethoxyiminomethyl, methoxyiminoethyl and ethoxyiminoethyl, or
R1 and R2 together represent a radical of the formula 
where each of these radicals may be mono- or disubstituted by methyl.
G also in particular represents nitrogen or a grouping 
R3 also in particular represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, thiocarbamoyl, thiocyanato or the grouping 
R4 represents in particular methyl or ethyl.
A also in particular represents one of the following groupings: 
Y also in particular represents oxygen or sulphur.
R5 represents in particular pyrrolyl, furyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or pyridazinyl, where each of these radicals may be mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroxyiminomethyl, hydroxyiminoethyl, methoxyiminomethyl, ethoxyiminomethyl, methoxyiminoethyl and ethoxyiminoethyl.
R6 and R7 independently of one another represent in particular methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, allyl, n- or s-butenyl; allyloxy, n- or s-butenyloxy; allylthio, n- or s-butenyl-thio; propargyl, n- or s-butinyl; propargyloxy; propargylthio; amino; methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino; dimethylamino, diethylamino, di-n- or i-propylamino, methylethylamino, methyl-n propylamino, methyl-i propylamino, cyclopropylamino, phenylamino or methyl-phenylamino,
represent phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, trifluoromethyl and trifluoromethoxy; or represent cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, cyclopropylthio, cyclopentylthio, cyclohexylthio, cyclopropylamino, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, and 1-morpholinyl, where each of these radicals may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituetns selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl and trifluoromethyl, or
represent pyrrolyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl or pyridazinyl, where each of these radicals may be mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroxyiminomethyl, hydroxyiminoethyl, methoxyiminomethyl, ethoxyiminomethyl, methoxyiminoethyl and ethoxyiminoethyl, or represent pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl or piperazinyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by methyl.
R6 and R7 furthermore together with the phosphorus atom to which they are attached represent in particular a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl radical which may contain one or two other identical or different heteroatoms, such as oxygen, sulphur and/or nitrogen, and may be mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, chlorine and trifluoromethyl.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and also correspondingly to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation.
Preferred compounds according to the invention are also addition products of acids and those fused azole derivatives of the formula (I) in which R1, R2, G and A have the meanings which have been mentioned as being preferred for these radicals.
The acids which can be added preferably include hydrohalic acids, such as, for example, hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid, in particular hydrochloric acid, furthermore phosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, nitric acid, mono- and bifunctional carboxylic acids and hydroxycarboxylic acids, such as, for example, acetic acid, maleic acid, succinic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid, salicylic acid, sorbic acid and lactic acid, and also sulphonic acids, such as, for example, p-toluenesulphonic acid, 1,5-naphthalenedisulphonic acid, saccharine and thiosaccharine.
Compounds according to the invention which are also preferred are addition products of salts of metals of main groups II to IV and subgroups I and II and IV to VIII of the Periodic Table of the Elements and those fused azole derivatives of the formula (I) in which R1, R2, G and A have the meanings which have been mentioned as being preferred for these radicals.
Here, particular preference is given to salts of copper, zinc, manganese, magnesium, tin, iron and nickel. Suitable anions of these salts are those which are derived from acids which lead to physiologically tolerable addition products. Acids of this kind which are particularly preferred in this context are the hydrohalic acids, such as, for example, hydrochloric acid and hydrobromic acid, furthermore phosphoric acid, nitric acid and sulphuric acid.
Examples of substances according to the invention which may be mentioned are the fused azole derivatives listed in Tables 1 to 11 below:
Using, for example, 2-bromo-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine and thiophene-2-sulphonyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the azoles required as starting materials for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention. In this formula (II), R1, R2 and G preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in conjunction with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2 and G.
The azoles of the formula (II) are known (compare, for example, Chem. Ber. 85 (1952) 1012, 1020; Arch. Pharm. 290 (1957) 20, 31; Chem. Ber. 60 (1927), 773; and FR-A 2 542 742).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the halides furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention. In this formula (III), A preferably or in particular has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for A. X1 preferably represents chlorine.
The halides of the formula (III) are known or can be prepared by processes known per se (compare, for example, J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1981, 997-1006).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preferably utilizable are aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; ketones, such as acetone, butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone; nitrites, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylform-amide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexa-methylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate, or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane, or amines, such as pyridine.
Suitable acid binders for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention are all customary inorganic or organic bases. Preferably utilizable are alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate or sodium bicarbonate, furthermore ammonium compounds, such as ammonium hydroxide, ammonium acetate or ammonium carbonate, and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethyl-amine tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
When carrying out the process (a) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process (a) according to the invention, generally from 1 to 15 mol, preferably from 1 to 2 mol. in particular from 1 to 1.3 mol, of halide of the formula (III) are employed per mole of azole of the formula (II). Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
Using, for example, 1-(thiophene-2-sulphonyl)-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine-2-carbonitrile as starting material and hydrogen sulphide as reaction component, the course of the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
The formula (1-a) provides a general definition of the cyanoimidazoles required as starting materials for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention. In this formula, R1, R2 and A preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2 and A.
The cyanoimidazoles of the formula (I-a) are compounds according to the invention and can be prepared by the process (a) according to the invention.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention are all customary inert organic solvents and also water. Preferably utilizable are aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane; amines, such as pyridine; alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, i-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
Suitable bases for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention are again all customary inorganic or organic acid binders. Preferably utilizable are alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate or sodium bicarbonate, furthermore ammonium compounds, such as ammonium hydroxide, ammonium acetate or ammonium carbonate, and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine triethylamine tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
When carrying out the process (b) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process (b) according to the invention, generally from 1 to 1000 mol, preferably from 1 to 50 mol, of hydrogen sulphide are employed per mole of cyanoimidazole of the formula (I-a). The practice of the reaction and the work-up are carried out by customary methods.
Using, for example, 1-(thiophene-2-sulphonyl)-1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridine-2-thiocarboxamide and iodomethane as starting materials, the course of the process (c) according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
The formula (I-b) provides a general definition of the thiocarbamoyl imidazoles required as starting materials for carrying out the process (c) according to the invention. In this formula, R1, R2 and A preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2 and A.
The thiocarbamoyl imidazoles of the formula (I-b) are compounds according to the invention and can be prepared by the process (b) according to the invention.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the alkylating agents furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process (c) according to the invention. In this formula, R4 preferably or in particular has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R4. X2 preferably represents halogen, methanesulphonyloxy, toluenesulphonyloxy, R4xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or R4xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
The alkylating agents of the formula (IV) are customary laboratory chemicals.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (c) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preferably utilizable are aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; ketones, such as acetone, butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone; nitrites, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylform-amide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexa-methylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane; or amines, such as pyridine.
Suitable acid binders for carrying out the process (c) according to the invention are all customary inorganic or organic bases. Preferably utilizable are alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate or sodium bicarbonate, furthermore ammonium compounds, such as ammonium hydroxide, ammonium acetate or ammonium carbonate, and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
When carrying out the process (c) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process (c) according to the invention, generally from 1 to 10 mol, preferably from 1 to 5 mol, of alkylating agent of the formula (IV) are employed per mole of thiocarbamoyl imidazole of the formula (I-b). Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The processes (a), (b) and (c) according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
The fused azole derivatives of the formula (I) can be converted into acid addition salts or metal salt complexes.
For preparing acid addition salts of the compounds of the formula (I), preference is given to using those acids which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the acid addition salts according to the invention as being preferred acids.
The acid addition salts of the compounds of the formula (I) can be obtained in a simple manner by customary salt formation methods, for example by dissolving a compound of the formula (I) in a suitable inert solvent and adding the acid, for example hydrochloric acid, and they can be isolated in a known manner, for example by filtering off, and, if appropriate, be purified by washing with an inert organic solvent.
For preparing metal salt complexes of the compounds of the formula (I), preference is given to using those salts of metals which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the metal salt complexes according to the invention as being preferred metal salts.
The metal salt complexes of the compounds of the formula (I) can be obtained in a simple manner by customary processes, for example by dissolving the metal salt in alcohol, for example ethanol, and adding it to compounds of the formula (I). Metal salt complexes can be isolated in a known manner, for example by filtering off, and they can be purified, if appropriate, by recrystallization.
The compounds according to the invention have potent microbicidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides are employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides are employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above are mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans; 
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae, 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helmninthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Altemaria species, such as, for example, Altemaria brassicae; and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of aerial parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling diseases in fruit and vegetable growing and viticulture, such as, for example, against Phytophthora species.
The active compounds according to the invention may also be employed to increase the yield of crops. Moreover, they show reduced toxicity and are well tolerated by plants.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ for example organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or in their formulations also mixed with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides in order thus, for example, to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are achieved, i.e. the activity of the mixture exceeds the activity of the individual components. Examples of co-components in mixtures are the following compounds:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacril-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulphamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-alurninium, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulphocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulphovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclasis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamnide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-b-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-a-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-a-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
isopropyl{2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-a-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methaneamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophene dicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium hydrogen carbonate,
methanetetrathiol sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide.
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidine amine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidine amine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-choro-4,5-bis-(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methaneimidarde,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine-sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyran-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
bacillus thuringiensis, 4-bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(ethoxymethyl)-5-(tri-fluoromethyl)-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, betacyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxin, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulphan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, N-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)-methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-cyano-N-methyl-ethaneimidamide, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulphoton,
edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox,
imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, mevinphos, mesulphenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin,
naled, NC 184, nitenpyram,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos,
parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phospharmidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen,
quinalphos,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulphotep, sulprofos,
tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon,
thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, zetamethrin.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides, fertilizers and growth-promoting substances.
The active compounds can be used as such or in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, spreading, dusting, foaming, brushing on and the like. It is further possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method or to inject the active compound formulation, or the active compound itself, into the soil. The seed of the plants can also be treated.
When using the active compounds according to the invention as fungicides, the application rates can be varied within a relatively wide range, depending on the application method. In the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound application rates are, in general, between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. In the treatment of seed, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. In the treatment of the soil, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/h.
The preparation and the use of the active compounds according to the invention is illustrated by the examples below.